Soledad
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: Heero and Relena finally get what they want; a child. But what happens when a fateful tumor takes the life of Relena, and cancer takes the life his best friend? Please r+r!


           Soledad

              A song fic.

          Based on the song by Westlife. I never liked them myself, but this is a good song.

If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind 

Heero sat in his bed. A former assassin, gundam pilot, and husband. Now, a loving father, a single parent. Relena died earlier that day. Now, it was his job to tell his nine year-old daughter. Relena died of a brain tumor. Raven, his daughter, looked just like Relena. Heero just couldn't bear the task he had to complete. He thought of suicide. But he just couldn't do it. He couldn't do it before, what makes him think he can do it now? He sat on his bed and buried head into his hands and cried. The phone rang. He got up and shakily walked over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Heero, what's wrong?" The voice was Duo's.

"Relena just died." Heero said.

"Oh my g- I'm so sorry, Heero. Is there anything I can do?" Duo was sad and concerned.

"No. I just got to go get Raven and tell her."

"Poor Raven! She's only, what? – nine?" Duo said.

"Yeah. Look, I have to go now."

"Bye, if there's anything I can do, just call. Bye."

"Bye." Heero hung up.

If only you could heal my heart just one more time 

He sat in his car as he saw Raven running up and waving good-bye to her friends. She climbed in and closed the door and made herself comfortable.

"Hi, daddy!" She said turning and smiling at him. She kissed his cheek and buckled in.

"How was school?" He said trying to prelude her to what lay next.

"It was great! You know Johnny? – well, he took a frog he found this morning in Mrs. Bohec's desk! He got a detention. And Mimi, she gossiped about the _really _fat janitor. Then she had to clean the cafeteria floor around the table we eat at. Then she had to clean the table! And there was Amber-,"

"Raven, I have something to tell you." Heero cut her off. He pulled into the driveway of his house. He walked in and she followed him in. They walked into her room.

"What is it, Daddy?" 

"Raven, mommy isn't going to be around anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy had a brain tumor. She died in the hospital this morning." Heero took Raven's hand in his. Raven ran over to Heero. She gripped his waist and wept into his shirt. He put his arms around her and cried silently to himself.

Even when I close my eyes there's an image of your face 

He silently lay in bed. Every time he closed his eyes there was an image of her. Then, he finally gave in.

The silent sound of waves washed against the shore. Relena quietly walked down the boardwalk. Talking quietly to herself, she looked over and saw a body on the shore.

**_"Oh my! A body!" She ran down and sat next to it. "An army suit? That's strange." She carefully removed the helmet. "But he's just a boy!" The boy's eyes shot open and he jumped up._**

**_"Did you see?" He panicked._**

**_"See what?" She said. The boy pressed a button on his suit and he flew backwards._**

**_"I'll get the ambulance!" She ran. The ambulance came. The boy tried to get up._**

**_"Don't try to move. The ambulance is here." She told him. He got up and ran up the dock._**

**_"Hey! Who are you?" The boy kicked the men and broke the glass window of the ambulance van. Relena stood up and looked at the boy drive the van away._**

**_"Hello, my name is Relena. What's yours?"_**

****

And one again I come and I'll realize, you're a loss I can't replace 

Ever since then, he had vowed to kill her. But every time he tried, it was useless.

Three years had passed since Relena's death. Raven had taken it hard. And every night when Heero came to say goodnight, he would hear her. He would hear her praying to God to take care of Relena. Heero, too, had started to believe. Whenever he was alone, he would cry silently to himself. Duo was a big help. He'd come over with his kids and they would play and bring up spirits. But knowing that Duo had just recently become a single parent helped them both out. His wife had died in a car crash.

Duo's twins loved playing with Raven and Raven loved playing with them. But today was different. Duo had come over, but this time the twins didn't rush in.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked folding his newspaper.

"Heero," Duo said, "I'm dying." Duo was as serious as he was during the war. 

"How?"

"The doctors just found out I have cancer. I was wondering if you could take hold of the twins for me."

"How long do you have to live?"

"Not very. I don't know when. But they said it might be tonight. So would you?" Duo said as the twins clutched his arms. Raven walked out. 

"Sure. May I speak with you in private?"

"Yeah. Karasu; Lina, go with Raven for me please?" He walks after Heero into his room. 

Soledad; it's a keeping for the lonely 

Not long after Duo accepted Christ into his life, he died a silent, non-painful death. He said good-bye to the twins, all his friends, and died with a smile on his face. 

_Since the day that you were gone; why did you leave me?_

Raven was finally eight-teen. She was married to one of the twin sons of Duo. Heero had many times tried to get her to live on her own with her husband and child. But, she inherited Relena's persistence and said several times she was not moving away from him. Now, Heero couldn't bear not to be with Relena. He had spent so many years without her, he just can't do it anymore. He lost his wife, and his best and very first friend. 

Every night he would fall asleep to sight of his past with her. From the time meeting her on the beach, to the time when he was in the hospital with her before she died. Life was hard enough having to be alone; why was it making it harder for him? His age was kicking in. Sometimes, he'd wish he had never met Relena and stayed the assassin he was. But then he would never have had the chance to have a daughter such as Raven. Nor a grandson such as Li. In a way, he was happy he had never killed Relena, or Duo.

_Soledad; in my heart you were my only_

Raven wept at the funeral. She leaned into her husband and cried. Her three sons cried with her. Her husband sat silently. On his outlook he was calm, but on his inside look, he was devastated, and cried his heart out. Heero had died. Of old age. All Raven and he knew, was that Heero was in heaven with Relena and Duo. There, they knew he'd be happy. Always.

Author's note: Sad, I know. I never really liked Westlife myself, but I was on my lyrics and found this. It seemed great! Please read and review this!


End file.
